C o e x i s t
by nabmiles
Summary: Syricuse, Selena, melukis formasi luar angkasa. [ 50 Sentences II challenge ]


NG Life (c) Mizuho Kusanagi. untuk **50 Sentences II **challenge-nya kuroliv, **set empat**.

* * *

** Coexist**

_an_ NG Life _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken_.

* * *

**1. Warm **/ hangat

Selena mengerjapkan mata untuk mendapati benderang lampu langit-langit. Memindai sekeliling, menemukan dia tertidur di lantai dengan punggung menyandari sofa. Sebuah buku diapit jemari—telunjuk membatasi halaman—membaringi pangkuan. Pergelangan kaki yang berselonjor dinaung meja kecil. Selena hendak beringsut ketika merasa sesuatu memberati pundak. Ia menoleh.

Syricuse menumpu kepala di sana; punggung turut bertemu bagian bawah sofa untuk tiga orang. Tungkai di sisi milik Selena lurus sedang yang satu ditekuk ke dada. Kemeja dan celana kain masih melekat—sepulang kantor Syricuse terlampau lelah, abai menukar baju, tidur menemani Selena di depan televisi (yang sudah lelap duluan).

Selena tersenyum. Tangan terulur ke belakang. Meraih selimut pada badan sofa, menggelar Syricuse dan ia sekaligus dengan itu. Tak tertarik pindah, memilih berbagi kehangatan di sini saja.

* * *

**2. Melody** / melodi

Siang di Pompeii kala Syricuse terkantuk-kantuk. Alun nada petik harpa Selena serupa melodi pengantar tidur. Indah, mempesona, membuat hanyut.

* * *

**3. Over **/ berlebihan

Jemari dingin Selena menyentuh erat kepal tangan sang petarung bergenggamkan pedang. "Aku mengerti kemarahan Anda, Tuan Syricuse. Tapi tenanglah. Terlalu banyak bertarung dengan amarah justru membuat lemah. Anda tidak mendapat apa-apa."

* * *

**4. Seasons **/ musim

Selena mengerjap, menghalau terpa gugur kelopak sakura menyapa tepi mata. Ditangkapnya sehelai, memandangi merah jambu di telapak tangan, diam beberapa saat sebelum seruan Loreius di kejauhan menyadarkannya. Gedung sekolah sudah dekat. Suasana sekitar penuh nuansa pink dan riuh-rendah tahun ajaran anyar disambut musim semi.

Selena membalas panggilan Loreius yang tengah bergabung bersama Aglaia dan Dilos di sana, melangkahkan kaki menyusul mereka.

Ini musim semi keempat tanpa Syricuse.

* * *

**5. Huge **/ besar

Aria coba mencegah. Loreius sempat sangsi. Sejumlah rekan menghalangi, turut coba surutkan niat. Dan terakhir, Selena turun tangan. Pertarungan lawan singa bukan ide bagus; Anda bisa mati. Jika mati—maka—

Tapi, Syricuse menggeleng. Keyakinan pecah di netra. Selena tergugu—nyalang tekad di sana takkan padam oleh apapun, oleh siapapun.

"Pastikan … Anda … menang."

* * *

**6. Face** / wajah

Syricuse dengan keping coklat, rupa satria berbalut hunus pedang. Selena dengan surai jelaga, kelembutan sang bunga Pompeii namun menyimpan pula hati kuat. Kini, semua tercetak dalam rupa seorang anak—koalisi petarung dan pelindung mengaliri darah. Kelahirannya disambut oleh air mata suka sang ibu, oleh haru tak percaya sang ayah, oleh peluk _halo, akhirnya kita bertemu … nak…._

Selena tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Ia bahagia.

* * *

**7. Prove **/ bukti

Syricuse tak melempar janji kosong. Kemenangan dan gelar Pembantai Singa telah diraih. Di hadapan sang gadis segala motif tindak nekad dan keberaniannya, ia membuktikan bahwa ia sukses, lewat sebaris kalimat.

"Aku berhasil, Selena. Sesuai janji … menikahlah denganku."

* * *

**8. Cheap **/ murah

Walau memilih setangkai bunga daripada bandana, rangkai bunga kering daripada mahkota maupun gelang, itu bukan afirmasi bahwa Selena menyukai barang murah.

Itulah bukti kerendahan hatinya.

* * *

**9. Trap **/ terjebak

Baik terjebak di antara komplot singa atau perampok haus harta, Syricuse akan tetap mengacung pedang alih-alih lari ketakutan.

Bukankah jalan petarung memang begitu adanya?

* * *

**10. Shadow** / bayangan

Walau raga mereka telah mati, namun bayang sepasang muda-mudi itu tak sirna. Tetap berdansa tanpa henti di bawah hambur sinar bulan purnama.

* * *

a/n: halo! pengen rehat sejenak dengan nentremin diri di fandom minor dulu. 10 dari 50. kalau satu bab muat 10 drabble, mungkin bakal tamat di kapter 5, atau kurang dari itu (mengingat ini fandom sepi, hiks).


End file.
